


A ball of fluff

by Celestlian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human Toothiana, It is a fluffy kitten, Modern AU, Such kitten goals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: One day, Astrid finds a ball of fluff on the couch. Can Toothiana persuade her to like their new pet?





	1. Chapter 1

"What....is THAT?" 

Astrid glared accusingly that the small ball of fluff that was curled up asleep on the couch next to her girlfriend. 

"I found it on the street. I gave it a thorough wash and now it's happy," Tooth replied, her eyes glued to the television. After a few moments, she looked and saw Astrid's face, with her blonde fringe falling into her face. The black-haired girl pouted.

"Come on, it's a one off. It probably has an owner."

"Alright. Just this once." Astrid frowned as the small ball of fluff stretched and yawned. The small animal looked up at Astrid and meowed. The blonde looked at it. 

"Please kindly get the fuck off my couch," she said. 

"Astrid!" Tooth gasped. The blonde winced at her tone of shock. She knew Tooth hated it when she swore. She closed her eyes. 

"The thing is annoying me." 

"It's a kitten," Tooth said, looking at Astrid with narrowed eyes. "You know it won't be here tomorrow unless it's for a very special reason." 

Astrid sighed. Tooth. Her other half. Her common sense. Dammit. 

She opened her eyes and saw the kitten had now moved from the couch to her feet. 

"Hallelujah," Astrid said. She watched as the kitten played with her shoe laces. As cute as it was, this kitten was also quite irritating. She got up and went to take her shoes off. The kitten looked sad when Astrid threw them in the cupboard, making a big noise. The small fluffy animal yelped and went behind the sofa. Astrid winced at the kitten's scared face. An apology almost rose to her lips.

Almost.  

 

With a shake of her head, Astrid looked at Tooth. 

"What do you want for supper?" 

She didn't answer. The blonde closed her eyes again. 

She had upset her girlfriend, and scared the kitten. She was bad.

 

Suddenly, there came a reply.

 

"Whatever you want, I don't really mind." The dark-skinned girl got up. She walked to the door.

"Tooth?"

"Yeah?" She turned back. 

"I love you." 

Tooth smiled, albeit sadly. 

"I love you too."

She went out of the room. Astrid sighed. The kitten came out from behind the sofa and looked up at Astrid. It then climbed up. Astrid didn't notice until it settled into her lap. 

"Oh God. No. Get off me."

The kitten looked up at the blonde and purred. Astrid groaned in annoyance.

 

How was she going to cope? 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's still here!" 

"Yes. Looks like it doesn't have an owner," Tooth said, cooking lunch. Astrid sighed, running a hand over her face. She put the sshopping bags down and stared at the ball of fluff that was asleep on the couch. Again. 

Astrid frowned as she looked closely at the kitten.

"Tooth..." 

"Yeah?" 

"There's a mark on its paw." 

"So? It's probably just a birth mark." Tooth continued cooking the pasta. 

"No...no. It's red. I think it's a wound." 

Tooth frowned at this. She turned the gas off and walked over to Astrid. "Where do you think it got it?" 

"I dunno," Astrid shrugged. "Maybe from a street fight." 

"That is plausible. I'll take it to the vet after lunch." 

"Alright." 

 

- 

 

After the two had eaten lunch, they went to the vet. One of the vets, a middle aged man with blue eyes, stepped out of the examining room and into the waiting area. 

"Miss Hofferson and Miss Flight."

Toothiana looked at Astrid nervously. Astrid squeezed her hand and with a deep breath, the two got up. The kitten mewled and rubbed its face against Toothiana's shoulder.

"What's their name?"

The two looked at one another again before telling the vet the whole story. The vet, Mr Qwerty, wrote the details down.

"So you would just like me to attend to their wound?"

"Yes please," Tooth said. Both girls sat in the chairs provided.

"Judging by the physique of the kitten, it's a 'she'."

"A 'she'. Okay," Tooth said. Astrid held her hand, rubbing circles on her hand with her thumb.

"Oh, that's bad. The wound's infected." 

"How badly?" Astrid asked. 

"Um, not much, but well on the way to becoming serious. I'll do a quick operation on her now." He got up and placed the kitten under general anaesthetic. He turned to the ladies.

"If two would like to go to the waiting room, that would be great."

They did so. Tooth was upset. Astrid comforted her.

 

After an hour and a half of agonising waiting, Mr Haddock came out. "She's awake."

Tooth and Astrid jumped up and walked to the room quickly. The kitten was fine, and there was a bandage around her paw. 

"She'll have trouble walking for roughly three weeks. After that, you can take the bandage off." 

"Thank you Mr Qwerty," Astrid said earnestly. The man smiled. 

"It's what I do. You two have a nice day." 

The couple thanked him before taking their kitten home. Astrid grinned at Tooth. "What should we do to celebrate?"

"Invite Jack and Hiccup round?"

"Sure. Also, Rapunzel and Merida need to see her. And Flynn." 

"Yes!" Toothiana fist pumped. Astrid just laughed. They entered the house. She looked at the kitten and couldn't help but smile slightly. 

Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
